White America
by zman2998
Summary: Dudley and Kitty were best friends until they discover what their government is up to.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm studying to become a forensic scientist since I know for fact that I'll never be a real novelist dreams don't always become true like my one of family because ain't no girl gonna take this fool I don't even care about features./ This was hard as fucking hell to write. Hope you like it and please review. / I feel like shit.../ I miss my best friend it's been three years since I've seen him last I don't think I'll ever find him./ My ankle hurts like hell it twisted back all the way. - Zman / = A day**

Let us take a look at the new country that has covered most of the planet where the sun is shining and everyone is happy... because the government wants them to be. America fell and the countries around it came along with it. Now to the lives of two friends who live in this world.

Dudley woke up in his bed with his assigned spouse Kate, a wolf with golden fur and dark gold hair, he was pressed against her. He got up with out waking her, Dudley put on his all black peace keeper uniform and walked outside of his house looking at the country of purgatory. His friend Kitty was walking to the Justice Building.

"Hey Dudley." Dudley ran across the street.

"Hey, Kitty good morning." He hugged her, she really liked to get hugs from him.

"Good morning to you too." Kitty was smiling, she hadn't taken her pills earlier.

"Let's get to work. I bet that Neo is in early to get that annual bonus." Dudley said with a smile.

"Yeah, he's always trying to get that." Kitty said.

They walked in the front door and sure enough Neo was at his desk. He waved and made them laugh.

"After that bonus again?" Dudley asked Neo smiling as he walked on the green and white checkered floor, his shoes clicking every step passing the wood front desk to the locker room door.

"Always." Dudley entered the locker room and got his gear, a pistol holster five clips of ammo handcuffs and a nightstick.

Kitty was starting to have strange feelings about Dudley her instincts were returning telling her that something was wrong. Dudley was at his house and Kate was making dinner for them.

"How was work." Kate asked.

"Okay." Dudley had forgotten to take his medication this morning.

"Good." She set the table and they started to eat.

After they ate Kate and Dudley went to bed; in the morning Dudley got ready for work he met Kitty on the way so they walked together. Dudley started to change like Kitty having feelings for her. Kitty had a red skirt on and a tight white shirt on with only a bra underneath.

"Hey Dudley." Dudley's eyes widened a bit when he saw what Kitty was wearing.

"H-Hey Kitty nice outfit." He was starting to blush.

"Thanks." Kitty smiled at him as they walked.

"I really like working with you, Kitty." She smiled again.

"I like working with you too, but there's something else I'd really like to do with you." A air strike siren screamed as B-17 bomber planes with thick armor flew above hundreds were up there with American flags painted on them.

"Where are those flags from?" Kitty asked looking up at them as the bomb bay doors opened.

Little green dots fell from the opening when they hit the ground large explosions rang out and fire spouted up dirt rained down along with parts of houses. Several of the green dots fell into the city hall, the bombs just crashed through the roof but nothing happened. A few seconds later the entire building blew up flames were jumping from what was left of the building.

Dudley had Kitty stand in an alley while he checked the area. bombs were still falling skyscrapers fell on top of the hospital and Justice building. Neo came running out of the dust cloud cussing.

"Shit, fuck, shit, shit, fuck... I think I'm going to piss myself." Neo clasped to his knees, a high pitch whistle appeared as a bomb dropped right next to them; Kitty saw the bomb drop.

Kitty had tears streaming down her face until Dudley walked out of the smoke with Neo over his shoulder unconscious. Military trucks rolled through the street with anti-aircraft guns. Dudley propped Neo up against a wall.

"Hey, we need help." Dudley said to them.

"Back off."

"Hey, he needs medical attention now!" Dudley yelled and one soldier turned around.

"I said to back off!" He hit Dudley with the butt of his assault rifle.

"Dudley!" Kitty ran to him.

"You little fuck!" Dudley wrapped his hands and arms around the top of the soldier's head and chin giving a mighty twist hearing a snap.

The others turned to the small shriek that came from the soldier and took aim at Dudley; he took the assault rifle, semi-auto fire, he fired ten times rapidly. The soldiers fell to the ground with holes between their eyes, Dudley dropped the gun shaking.

"How did you do that?" Kitty asked looking at him, empty bullet casings surrounded Dudley.

"I don't know." He leaned against a wall breathing hard and slid down Kitty sat next to Dudley cuddling with him.

"It's okay." Kitty kissed him; Dudley's breathing went down but not all the way back to normal.

Dudley kissed her making Kitty smile, Neo groaned.

"Hey, you two gonna stop sucking face and help?" He said with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Dudley opened Neo's jacket and small rips were all over his shirt it was soaked in blood.

"Shrapnel... right now I'm alive, but in a few hours I'll be dead." Neo felt pain in his chest from the small metal fragments in his chest.

"What? Why?" Dudley was feeling intense dread.

"The shrapnel will work its way to my heart with every beat... I can feel it moving. There's something you... need to... know..." Blood was rushing faster out of the cuts near his left clavicle.

"What?" Kitty was behind them crying.

"It's all a lie... this world has been controlling you... they have taken everything... you can't even love anyone because they want complete control." Neo said as blood started pooling around him.

"Who?"

"The government for this hell." The shrapnel reached his heart and punctured it all over as it beat. "Oh, god this hurts."

Neo started to convulse and laid on his side blood surrounded Neo's body. Neo uttered five words: "Let your...instincts take over..."

"He said to let our instincts..." Kitty jumped on him before he could finish and kissed him.

"Had to do that; at least once." Kitty said smiling and started to walk down the alley, Dudley had a goofy smile watching Kitty walk and started to follow.

The planes were now dropping troops hundreds of thousands of soldiers. One dropped his gun a Bravo 58 with .308 Lapua moly coated rounds. Dudley picked up the sniper rifle, when he touched it a flash of memories went through his mind. He remembered someone trained him to use this gun his head started to hurt.

"You okay?" Kitty asked walking back to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Kitty hugged him and gave Dudley a kiss; she heard a small noise come from him again getting her to smile and give him more kisses.

**I'm thinking about making a sonic story. I've always like him, as usual it will have romance... and other things... he he...**


	2. Here

**Hope you like it please review. Next story to get a chapter update: Outsiders- Darwin A. Harris (or zman) **

Dudley walked right next to Kitty and held her hand two soldiers held guns to the heads behind them.

"Hands up." Dudley and Kitty raised their hands quickly.

"Who are you people?" Dudley asked.

"The remnants of America." The soldiers said as Dudley and Kitty turned around.

"Remnants of what?" Dudley asked.

"They're just civilians. A part of a almost completely free world." He said Dudley noticed that he was the only male in the squad.

"Where did this all disappear to?" Kitty asked.

"It didn't really disappear so much as slowly die out." He said as the women smiled at Dudley.

"Huh..." Dudley blushed.

"I think they're alright." One of them said still smiling.

"Really? We don't know them and just the fact that there's a guy don't mean anything," The squad commander said to them making their smiles disappear.

"What does me being a guy have to do with this?" Dudley asked as the commander slung his gun over his shoulder.

"Well... uh, gene bombs were dropped expecting to wipe us out entirely, but this hit a snag... it was targeting only male DNA mostly. So there's not really enough men for the women. I have not been taken because I refuse to... for reasons I'll keep to myself. I should tell ya my name, Alexander or Alex if you prefer." Alex said nicely.

"Okay 'Alex' good to meet you." Dudley said shaking Alex's hand.

"Likewise friend, likewise." They started to walk and Kitty stayed up against Dudley the entire time keeping the 'wolves at bay'.

Dudley held Kitty close to him as they walked too; once they reached the captured peacekeeper station the doors opened to reveal only a few men were in the main lobby and several more were in the back not able to be seen. Kitty tightened her grip on him as the female dogs smiled at Dudley.

"Uh, so how long will this keep up?" Kitty asked Alex as she glared at the dogs.

"Probably the entire time or until they know he's taken." Alex said opening a door to the briefing room.

"Well he's mine." Kitty started to purr hugging him.

"I love it when you purr." Dudley whispered to her making her giggle.

"I only purr when I feel safe and happy." Dudley pulled Kitty closer encasing her in a hug and kissed her; she moaned into his mouth.

Dudley had his eyes closed so did Kitty.

"I love you, Dudley." Kitty kissed him and lightly bit his lower lip.

"I love you too, Kitty." They kissed for what seemed to them a life time.

"Okay love birds let's get you to your bunks and try not to break them." Alex said leading them to the common room.

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


End file.
